


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Domesticity with the ADA [2]
Category: law & order svu
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yours and Rafael's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

On the third date, Rafael brought you to a cozy little Ethiopian restaurant in downtown Brooklyn. He was dressed more casually than when you last saw him, sporting a simple, blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top button left undone. You were wearing a fitted blue dress that reached just above your knees, and you had noticed him admiring your silhouette as he picked you up from your apartment. The car ride over was full of awkward small talk, but once you arrived at the restaurant, he seemed more at ease, allowing himself to let go a little, and laugh fully as the two of shared a bottle of wine. The table was a small one, and every now and then his knees would brush against yours as he stretched and shifted his position.

During dinner, Rafael told you about how he grew up in a tough neighborhood, and did everything he could to get a scholarship, and how he was finally able to get into Harvard Law. You told him how you were originally from North Carolina, but moved up to New York when you got the job offer at the Guggenheim museum. 

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” he asked, taking a sip from his wine glass.

“I had a brother, but he died in a car accident when I was 22,” you told him. You see his features soften and a look of pity cross his face. 

“I’m sorry.”

You shrug. “It was a while ago, I’ve come to terms with it,” you said. “What about you? Any brothers or sisters?”

“I have a brother, who’s a doctor. He lives in Maryland, but we’re not that close,” he said. 

After that, the conversation took a turn towards Broadway and the recent plays you had seen, and about his love of dancing. You tell him that he should take you dancing one night, and he just smiles shyly, and looks down at his near empty plate.

\---

After dinner, the two of you decide to go for a walk, since you are near Brooklyn Heights Promenade. You walk along the East River, and look over at the Manhattan skyline. The lights from the city sparkle on the water, and you stop, leaning up against the fence, gazing out over the water. Rafael reaches for your hand, and takes it hesitantly. You smile and intertwine your fingers together, and look up at him. He was looking out over the water, and the light breeze was ruffling his hair. You noticed how stunning his profile is, and take a quick breath, realizing that you were falling for this guy. He looked down at you and smiled. You turn so that your back is against the fence, and you are facing him.

“I really enjoyed being with you tonight,” he said quietly. 

“I did, too,” you replied. “I mean, I enjoyed being with you as well, not being with me.” He laughs at this, and you smile at the sound. He does have a wonderful laugh. 

You tug on his hand a little, pulling him towards you. You let go of his hand, and instead rest it your hand on his forearms. His arms wrap loosely around your waist as he looks down at you.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, and you noticed his eyes glance down to your lips momentarily. You licked them, and watch as his eyes follow the movement. You free hand moved up to his neck, and you pull him a little closer.

“I really want to kiss you,” you told him. A faint pink spread over his cheeks, but he nodded. You leaned up towards him, nearly standing on your tiptoes, and he met you halfway. 

It was nothing more than a gentle brush of lips, but then you felt him tighten his grip around your waist, pulling you closer, and deepening the kiss. You sighed contently, and pressed your tongue teasingly against his bottom lip, and he parted them, giving you access. He moaned into your mouth, and you bit his lower lip gently before pulling away, giggling a little as he tried to chase your mouth. He rested his forehead against yours, and gave you a quick, chaste kiss. 

“It’s getting late,” he said, straightening up. He turned and offered you his hand, which you gladly accepted. “And, um, I would really like to see you again.”

You laughed at his sudden shyness, and raised his hand to your lips, kissing his knuckles. “I’d really like to see you again, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry that this is so short. I'm going to do a long one eventually, probably split into different chapters, but I just need to think of something for it.... Y'all could definitely leave me some suggestions *hint hint*


End file.
